Octave Mirbeau
Octave Henri Marie Mirbeau (Trévières (Calvados), 16 Feb. one thousand eight hundred and forty-eight - Paris, 16 Feb. one thousand nine hundred seventeen) was a French journalist, pamphleteer, art critic, novelist and playwright, and is considered one of the most exciting and original characters from the literature of the Belle Époque . Content * 1 An engaged writer * 2 Biography * 3 Art and social critic * 4 An innovative writer * 5 Quote * 6 Working ** 1.6 Novels ** 2.6 Short stories ** 03.06 Drama ** 4.6 Non-fiction * 7 Literature * 8 External links An engaged writer Mirbeau was a committed writer, an Individualist anarchist, people and institutions denounced the alienation, oppression and killing an effect on thesociety. He used a revealing aesthetics and set himself the mission of "forcing the willfully blind to Medusa in the face" to do and see. It claimed not only the civil society and the capitalist economy in the discussion, but also the prevailing ideology and traditional forms of literature that help to soothe the conscience and to give a misleading and reductionist view of social existence. He was particularly contributed to the elimination of the so-called "realistic" novel. Moving away from the naturalism, the academism and symbolism, he followed paved his own path between impressionismand expressionism. Biography Mirbeau began his writingCAREER in journalism. For ten years he wrote chronicles for various magazines. In the early 1880s he wrote as aghostwriter and pseudonymous also a dozen books. So heEARNED not only pretty decent living, but he could further develop his writing talent. After a disastrous love affair ended, he retired a few months ago in Brittany. His stay there was a turning point in his life, because after his return toPARIS he finally publish under his own name and began his relentless struggle in the service of ethical and aesthetic values. Mirbeau made his debut with an autobiographical novel Le Calvaire (1886). The greatestSUCCESS was with Le Jardin des supplices (The Garden of Torture) and the satirical novel Le Journal d'une femme de chambre (a chambermaid Diary) (1900). His theater comedy Les affaires sont les affaires (Business is Business)(1903) received worldwide interest. Art and social critic Back in Paris was Mirbeau by his sharp and deeply insightful articles a celebrated and feared art and literature critic. He was close friends with Claude Monet and Auguste Rodin, he was one of the first to the genius of Vincent van Gogh among knew and he stood up for artists such as Paul Cézanne andFélix Vallotton. He had a good eye for new talent: he was the discoverer of example Utrillo and Maeterlinck. His political engagement proved especially during the Dreyfus affair. He was an ardent advocate of Dreyfus and paid out of pocket for example, the heavy fine which Émile Zola was convicted after publishing J'accuse. An innovative writer In his autobiographical novels - Le Calvaire (1886), L'Abbé Jules (1888) and Sébastien Roch (1890) - is its social commitment forward. Based on his own experiences, he sketched it a very critical view of society of his time. The style of these novels is impressionistic, combined withINFLUENCES fromFyodor Dostoyevsky. In his later work he departed further and further away from the realist tradition and the fixed rules of the 19th century novel: he used collage techniques, not cared about probability and credibility, and dropped the idea of a structured intrigue completely loose. In his last novels - La 628-E8 in 1907, Dingo 1913 - he even went so far that he or his car and his dog made to protagonist. Mirbeau also as playwright was an innovator. He wrote a proletarian tragedy, Les mauvais bergers (1897) in which a strike bloodily beaten, two character and morals sketches, Les affaires sont les affaires (Business is Business) (1903) and Le Foyer (1908), and six one-act plays by their contemporary, subversive style forerunners of absurdist theater: Farces et moralités (1904). Quote Work Books * Le Calvaire (1886). * L'Abbé Jules (1888) (Pater Julius). * Sébastien Roch (1890). * DANSle ciel (1893-1989). * Le Jardin des supplices (1899) (The Garden of Torture, 1967). * Le Journal d'une femme de chambre (1900) (a chambermaid Diary, 1900, 1907). * Les 21 jours d'un neurasthénique (1901) (The bath treatment of a neurotic, 1974). * La 628-E8 (1907) (Sketches of a trip, 1990). * Dingo (1913). * Un homme gentil (1919). * Oeuvre romanesque (2000-2001). Le Foyer (1908) Short stories * Les Memoires de mon ami (1920) (Memories of my friend, 2003). * Cruels Contes (1990) ("The crazy woman ',' The bottenzetter ',' The Wall ',' The spotted cow, Publisher Iris, Anarchist texts, No. 18, 2012). * Contes drôles (1995). * Mémoire pour un avocat (2012) ('ReportFOR a lawyer). Stage * Les mauvais bergers (1897) ("The bad shepherds). * Les affaires sont les affaires (1903) (Business is Business). * Farces et moralités (1904). * Le Foyer (1908) ("The hearth"). Non-fiction * La Greve des électeurs (1888) (Voters Strike, Publisher Iris, "Anarchist texts", 2010). * L'Affaire Dreyfus (1991). * Lettres de l'Inde (1991). * Combats esthétiques (1993). * L'Amour de la femme venous (1994). * Correspondance générale (I, 2003; II, 2005; III, 2009). * Combats littéraires (2006). References * Pierre Michel - Jean-François Nivet, Octave Mirbeau, l'imprécateur au cœur fidèle, Séguier, 1990, 1020 p .. * Pierre Michel, Les Combats d'Octave Mirbeau, Besancon, 1995. * Samuel Lair, Mirbeau et le myth of Nature, Presses Universitaires de Rennes, 2004. * Robert Ziegler, The Nothing Machine - The Fictions of Octave Mirbeau, Rodopi, 2007. * Samuel Lair, Octave Mirbeau l'iconoclaste, L'Harmattan, 2008. * Yannick Lemarié - Pierre Michel, Dictionnaire Octave Mirbeau, L'Âge d'Homme - Société Octave Mirbeau, 2011, 1200 p. * Cahiers Octave Mirbeau, nº 1-21, 1994-2014, 7700 p. Category:1848 births Category:1917 deaths